


Voltron Force: Prelude

by 80sGayTrashGoblin



Series: Voltron Force Rewrite [1]
Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Injury, Dubious Medical Practices, Excessive Worldbuilding, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin
Summary: Before Voltron Force: Season One, Keith set out on the mission to get the Black Lion back from Wade's clutches. But two weeks in, the connection back to the Lion's Den is severed.What happens in the last three years?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Force Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900315
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Voltron Force: Prelude

Keith steeled himself, holding the knife between his teeth and pressing the inside of his left arm, feeling for any odd bumps. He was fairly thin now, so he found it rather quickly. A solid square object, located about two inches from his elbow on the inside of his arm. 

He dropped the knife into his hand, gritting his teeth and slicing quickly. Blood welled up, and he ignored the memories that popped up in the back of his mind as he dug, pulling the object out and dropping it like he’d been burned. 

A towel to clean up the blood that covered his arm. Antiseptic to clean the wound. Gauze around the arm. His movements were mechanical, as he’d dealt with enough injuries (those of his own and of his teammates) that pure muscle memory kicked in. 

After his arm was dealt with, he turned to the object he dug out of his arm. It was fairly small, but the Drule symbol carved onto it was still recognizable, as well as the tiny blinking red light. Keith dropped it, crushing it with the heel of his boot. 

_ That’s the tracker out of the way. Now to deal with the infection. _

It wasn’t a literal infection; rather, Haggar injected some of her magic into him while he was a Drule prisoner. What was actually there was in his palm, and it pulsed, an ugly light purple mass. Keith knew that what he saw was only a small fraction of the actual magic inside of him, the rest flowing in his veins. 

But he spent nine years living on Arus. He had a little magic himself. 

Switching his knife to the other hand (thank goodness he was ambidextrous) he lifted his right palm, trying to remember the sealing rune that Allura taught them. Once he had the clear picture in his head, he put the knife back to his skin, muttering the chant under his breath. “Orlo alam vaiyalg bazee bed ragumir.”  _ Let my blood seal this curse. _

Wipe the blood. Clean the wound. Wrap the wound. After muscle memory kicked in, Keith finally paid attention to what he actually felt. He felt woozier, his head light from starvation and dehydration. But it seemed to work: the mark had gotten bigger, and he no longer felt the constant pounding headache. 

He rubbed the back of his neck by habit, feeling the ink of the Drule tattoo at the base of his neck. He shivered unconsciously, suppressing memories and trying to focus on the here and now.

It's been three years. Three years since he was branded a fugitive. Three years since Wade took Onyx. Three years since he set out on his mission.

_ Retrieve the Black Lion and return to Arus. _

_ (Revised) Plan _

_ Step One: Make sure I stay alive long enough to retrieve her. _

_ Step Two: Locate where Wade's hiding her. _

_ Step Three: Get in and get out with her. _

_ Step Four: Rendezvous with the others on Earth. _

_ Step Five: Head back to Arus. _

First, the not dying part. The tracker on both the escape pod and inside his arm were both dealt, and the Haggarium was contained. That leaves getting food and water inside of him, and a safe place to sleep.

He set an autopilot to Corubos. He had a favor to cache in.

* * *

Corubos was a desert planet, constantly battered with sandstorms, and littered with glass domes. It's one of the 'Dark Planets,' a planet riddled with crime and drugs and the more unsavory realities of society. It's perfect for Keith to hide out for a few days, as it's not under the watchful eye of the Alliance or the Drule Empire.

“More tea, sir?” Horris asked, bringing the kettle over. 

“Please, and thank you.” Keith held his cup out, letting the steamy Wild Posy tea warm his hands. The drule poured himself some tea, sitting down on the other side of the table. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was Horris who broke the silence. “So, why are you here?” 

“I need a place to lay low for about a week, or however long it takes for my body to recover.” Keith took a sip of his tea. “It needed to be a place where no one would think to look for me. Your farm was perfect.” 

Horris nodded. “Well, I’m glad that I was able to help. But I have a question, if you would indulge me.” At Keith’s nod, he continued. “It’s been three years since you were branded a fugitive and disappeared. What happened?” 

Keith sighed. “I’m sorry, I can’t. It’s-” 

“Classified?” At Keith’s nod, he continued. “Okay. Then, forget I asked.” 

He shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m not upset. I just need time to recover before I continue.” 

“Then take all the time you need to recover,” Horris said, pouring him another cup of tea. “Besides, I’m in your debt. Without your help, I wouldn’t be standing here right now.” 

Keith was about to speak, but Horris shook his head, interrupting him. “Please, sir. Go get some rest, and relax. You’re safe here.” 

He nodded, standing up. “Thank you, Horris. I’m glad you’re doing well.” 

Horris nodded back, taking a sip of tea. “I’m glad you’re still alive, Kogane.”

* * *

Keith shuddered, standing in front of the mirror. He took a shower, cleaner than he’s been in literal years, and while he looked better than he did initially, he still looked awful. He was very thin, his face nearly skeletal and unrecognizable, save the scars on his face. The scars covering his skin were much more numerous than he first thought, as most of them were covered in dirt (from places he did not want to think about). Bags were under his eyes, as he actively avoided sleep, as sleep brought nightmares and vulnerability. 

The talons in his mind came back up and took root. Memories came up at every scar he looked at, every square inch of skin. He was in so much pain, an ache in his bones and joints. In short he’s taken a real beating. 

(If he were back at the Castle, Hunk probably would’ve picked him up and brought him to the medbay. Pidge and Allura would’ve baked him cookies or muffins or something sweet to lift his mood while he was resting. Lance would’ve stayed by his side the whole time, with plenty of kisses for motivation.)

The loneliness was starting to get to him. He should get some sleep. Yeah. Sleep sounded good, and not at all like a way to invite nightmares. 

(He keeps the trauma locked away in the back of his mind, so that he could continue on his mission. If he acknowledged, let it keep hold in his mind, he’ll give in to the darkness.)

(He’s been toeing the line of insanity for a while now. He didn’t want to find out what it actually looked like.)

(Not like his mind could get any worse.)

Keith’s movements were mechanical, going through the motions without his mind in it. Again, when he looked at the baggy pajamas that he was given, he made a note of how much muscle he’s lost. His only savior has been his training and his experience.

It’s depressing that the only reason he was alive was because he was tricked into joining the military.

That’s too much thinking for right now. If Keith’s learned anything the last three years, it’s that thinking is dangerous.

It’s clearly time to go to bed.


End file.
